Trail of Blood
by DetectiveFox
Summary: A trail of blood, left behind by two who were misunderstood, mocked, hated, and beaten for what they were. They found their new home, in the arms of the White Fang, under Roman himself they are trained and the trail becomes longer and wider. Now at Beacon, what will happen?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Nor do I own anything at all to do with RWBY.

Hey there fellow readers of fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this story I wrote.

Plus I hope that it will be an interesting twist from instead of the common, being pushed through the vile and joining as a member of Team RWBY.

Which I will make it clear right now, Harry _**will not**_ be joining Team RWBY, nor will he have any romantic interests in them.

Please note, I know the start is from the first episode, so there is no need to point it out. Plus this chapter has been taken from, as well as merged with, the Black Trailer.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

_Legends._

_Stories scattered through time._

_Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products, of a forgotten past._

_Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful._

_But he was born into an unforgiving world._

_An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grimm set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to tools that would help even the odds._

_This power was appropriately named, "dust"._

_Nature's wrath in hand, man lift their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

_Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die._

_And when they are gone…darkness will return…_

_So you may prepare your guardians…building your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed…_

_There will be no victory in strength…_

_This is one of many stories within the world of Remnant._

_Such as this one._

A story that starts like so many others, on 31st October 1981.

Harry James Potter, the only son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, was the sole survivor of a murder attempt by an evil magical wizard who called himself, Voldemort.

The murder attempt that occurred, was all due to some prophecy that a greasy-haired spy had overheard the first part of. This led to the traitor, a friend of the family, to reveal the location of the Potters.

The boy's father would fight against the Dark Lord fiercely, but Voldemort would prove himself the most powerful wizard in their duel and claim the kill on him.

Then when the man would finally corner Lily in the baby's room, she would plead and beg for the Dark Lord to spare her child, only to be struck down with a Killing Curse to the heart.

Then, that same wand turns towards the infant in the crib…

Only, Voldemort, somehow, was the one to end up destroyed in body, his wraith-like soul fleeing in rage and immense pain at his own Killing Curse somehow being deflected away.

The ashes of the Dark Lord's body would pile at the floor of the cribe, the young baby Harry Potter would eventually be heralded as a hero, a saviour, _The Boy-Who-Lived_.

Following the attack and the end of the first war, the young one was left on the doorstep of his mother's sister, but none of them Albus Dumbledore, who claimed this was the best place to leave him for protection and, _the Greater Good_.

It's just too bad that Harry's next ten years of his life, would be nothing but torment and abuse at the hands of his so called family, the Dursley's.

His uncle would beat him if he did any freakishness, or just for any reason alone.

His aunt would screech at him if he didn't do all the work like a slave that they own, going as far as hitting with a frying pan or not feeding him.

Finally, his own cousin, with the backing of the boy's parents, had started a new game called _'Harry-Hunting'_ where they would chase the boy and beat him till he bled. Plus it was his cousin, who stopped anyone from befriending the boy.

The only way he could escape them was to the library, a place full a books where he could be alone in his own quiet peace, reading fictions, gaining an imaginative mind, or non-fiction, to expand his knowledge.

This, of course, courses the boy to usually hide his report card away from his uncle and aunt, as if there was one thing they hated, which was quite a lot, was when the so-called '_freak_' had outshined their own son.

All this had lead up to his eleventh birthday.

Letters had started arriving to him from an unknown sender, though no matter how many times his uncle would destroy them, ten more took its place. This continued on to the point that his uncle took them cross country, finally ending up at a shack on the rock.

A shack, where Vernon finally lost it, pulling out his shotgun and held it to his freak of a nephews head. Telling him that this was all his fault. With a click of the trigger, the shell round was fired.

In a mean to protect him his magic lashed out, but it was too late, the bullet made contact with the boy's head.

Unknown to all, within the lightning scar on Harry's head was filled with one of six things that the Dark Lord had used to keep himself tied to the planet.

The combined force of his own magic and the Horcux going off, was enough to be picked up by, as well as attract the attention of, the ministry of magic.

By time they arrived on the scene, the sight wasn't pretty…

Three muggles blabbing nonsense, but the harder shock. In the corner of the shack, with a hole in the centre of his forehead, was the dead body of eleven year old Harry James Potter, the dead body of the wizarding world's saviour, _the Boy-Who-Lived_.

The three muggles were arrested instantly, muggle or not, they weren't going to get off lightly.

Then came the bit that no one knew.

When the magic, Horcux, and bullet met at one point, the Horcux was destroyed instantly from the combined power of the boy's magic coating the bullet.

With the boy pretty much dead, the last of the magic in his body had called out through the dimensions to find a body that was a close enough match.

It found one.

What was left of his magic had dragged the soul of Harry Potter away and out of this dimension, which would then put him into the body of Harold Trail, a young babe in the world of Remnant.

A babe that would be abandon later in life by his step-mother, along with his younger twin sister, Evelyn, for along fact that they were Faunus.

No one would know of this.

No one, but Albus Dumbledore.

A man, who had placed multiple monitors on the boy after that night. All of them, bar one, had stopped the moment the boy was killed.

The monitor was the one that signalled his magical energy was still active, despite his body being dead, therefore signalling the boy was still alive.

* * *

Blake was sitting on a rock in the centre of the Red Forest, she was watching the red leaves drifted down from the tress to the ground below.

Today, she would make her choice. A choice that involved either to stay or leave the White Fangs.

The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard, though she didn't panic as she recognized them as her companion and teacher. Adam stood a few feet away from her as he held his weapon, Wilt and Blush, in hand.

"Blake, it's time." That was all he said.

She slowly turns toward him, concern was shown on her face, but she nodded. "Okay."

Just like that, the two took off running through the forest to their destination, a tall hill that was overlooking a set of train tracks.

Their job, the Black Cargo Train was carrying Dust from the Schnee Dust Company. They are to intercept and disconnect the boxcar that was carrying the dust from the rest of the train, before calling in aerial support for transport.

As they reached their destination, they were brought to a stop by two individuals standing there on the edge of the hill, two individuals that shouldn't be here at all.

Both of them were pure wolf Faunus, having the ears and tail, as well as members of the White Fang.

On the right was a female.

She had long, slightly messy, hair that is platted into two pigtails with red hair bands. It was blonde with some swan white coloured features, she stood a five feet two tall.

Over her face was the white fang mask. However, no one in the White Fangs knows what her real eye colours look like, because no one dared get close to try and find out, otherwise her brother would hurt them.

What she was wearing consisted of a long-sleeve white dress that went down to her knees, with noticeable biker shorts sticking out from the bottom. A potions like belt around her waist that held many different kinds a cased dusk, with the buckle of the belt holding her symbol, the white piece of Ying/Yang.

On her feet she was wearing knee-high combat boots, with heels on the soles of them. Plus over the top part of her dress was a black sleeveless vest that had the symbol of the white fang on the back.

She was looking off into the distance, where the train would be coming from. She gave a slight yawn of boredom, signalling that they had been waiting here for quite a while now.

One the left was a male.

He had shoulder-length, slightly messy hair tied into a low ponytail with a red hair band. Its raven black coloured with silver streaks and sharp forest green eyes. He stood six feet tall with slightly broad shouldered.

Just like the girl, over his face was the white fang mask. The reason they knew his eyes were forest green was the due to the fact that they shone through the eye holes. It could also be notice the small scar sticking out from under his right side, under the eye.

What she was wearing consisted of a white, long-sleeved shirt under a black sleeveless vest that had the white fang marking on the back. From the waist down he wore black pants with a white belt around the waist that held his symbol on the belt buckle, the black piece of Ying/Yang. Finally, he had black combat boots on his feet.

From the present features, the mouth and body position, it could be best said that he held a calculating look.

Any White Fang grunt knew that this lad was one of the main planners within the White Fang, he was also well known for executing weight that dragged them down on more dangerous missions.

Their names were unknown.

The only one who did know was Roman, Cinders, and Neopolitan. The names that the members of the White Fang knew, was only their code names.

Hansel and Gretel, the children who follow a trail of blood, the twins of balance, and the most important one, the adopted children of Roman.

So if anyone touched them, human or Faunus, they would have Roman on them before they disappeared for good.

"You're late." Hansel spoke, without even looking back at them.

"What are the two of you doing here?" Blake questioned, having not wanted this two present when she made her choice.

The White Fang members have seen these two lately going along on more of the White Fang missions, for reasons that the members do not know about. But what was known, not all of the members of the mission, return.

The twins didn't respond to the girls question, as the sound of the approaching train could be heard rushing through the Red Forest.

"You will know, soon enough." This was the male's reply, as he reached into the disposable bag at his feet and pulled out a broadsword, which was a one-handed sword.

The handle was fused with a trigger which, when pulled, caused the blade to break into a razor whip. It also had a hatch that can allow him to insert a dust crystal into the cartridge slot, when activated, spread the ability along his blade.

It was well known that this sword has beheaded many, bring him multiple victories for the White Fangs. The only rumour when fighting him, as an enemy, was to keep your hand or weapon at the height of your neck.

This was his weapon, Moonshine Iris.

He also pulled out grappling gauntlet, which was attached onto his left wrist, as well as some Dust Grenades that he attached to his belt.

Gretel, on the other hand, had pulled out two specialized three fingered metal claws that had two features to it, the first being a grappling hook mechanism, allowing her to reach far away distances and/or enemies.

The secondary feature, or form to put it lightly, of the claws, which had been recorded in the files at the White Fang HQ, is the automatic Dust Crossbows. Sadly, no one has ever seen them in action, but from record.

The claws have multiple Dust ammo canisters in each cartridge, which explains her belt, and fire rapid bursts of arrows towards enemies. It had been recorded that she is very exceptional aim with these, and cause quite a problem to any unlucky foe.

This was her weapon, Angel Claws.

Like her brother, she also grabbed some of their Dust Grenades and attached them to her belt.

"Let's move."

Before Adam or Blake could react, Hansel and Gretel had jumped forward and slid down the hill, with the two soon following after them.

They were lunched off the hill, landing directly on top of the cargo train, the two could see the colour of Hansel eye's glowing through his mask.

This was his semblance, or at least one of three parts.

With this one, he had the power to detect all life forms in a five mile radius, this has allowed him multiple times to lock onto his prey and take them out.

Of course, there was a downside. Is it has to have a beating heart. In other words, he won't be able to pick up on those security machine robots or defence systems.

"The crew are right up on the front of this train." he informed them looking ahead and behind. "You are to go to the next boxcar up," he signalled to the one across the two flatcars. "Me and Gretel will take care of things here, head on up then wait for us."

Though they seemed reluctant to do what he said, Adam more pissed at the fact someone younger then him, was bossing him around. The only moved in the end because they knew it was better than to double-cross him.

Looking to his sister, she nodded her head and broke the lock to the roof entrance of this boxcar. Opening the panel, then dropped down only to realize that they triggered the security system.

Plus it didn't help that they had to enter the boxcar, which was full of AK-130 Androids.

"Well this should be interesting." Hansel lamely commented, as the Androids had activated and had circled the duo.

"Let get this over with." Gretel spoke, as he brother nodded.

The lead Android, or what they believed to be the lead android, had took stepped forward and transformed its arms into guns.

_**[Intruders, identify yourself.]**_

A smirk appeared on the males face.

Without even moving from his spot, Hansel pulled the trigger that caused the blade to break into a razor whip. Only this time, the fire red dust crystal inserted had also activated, causing the blade to become coated in flames.

His response to the android was cutting it in two, the flames on his blade melting the metal like it was nothing.

This instantly marked them as threats, causing the androids to switch their arms to that of blades, before charging the two in attempts to kill them.

However, between his whip blade and her claws, which grabbed and crushed them like twigs, they had proceed to completely annihilate the androids in the car.

Exiting out of the car, they step onto the flatcar to see a horde of androids running towards them.

"More incoming!" Gretel stated, as her claws transformed into Dust Crossbow form, which causes the three fingers on both claws pointing straight out, the Dust cartridges installed, she fires fast and hard.

Doing so she wiped out a good number of them.

It was soon followed by her brother charging in and begun to decimate the rest of the horde, slicing them to bits, while avoiding the rounds she was firing.

The only reason they could do this, was from years of training together.

When the last android fell, Gretel had reverted her claws back to their original form, before she moved to her brother's side. "Is all this really necessary?" She had to ask, as they walked towards the next boxcar.

The boxcar that Adam and Blake, should, be waiting for them.

Hansel nodded his head, in response to his sister's question. "Dad said there were a traitors among the White Fangs," he responded looking at her. "As you have personally seen from the last month."

Gretel had to nod her head, within the last month the duo had eliminated no more than ten faunus who was going to run and tell. To give away secret information of the White Fang.

"What about these two then, Harry?" She asked softly, her voice in a bare whisper, but loud enough for him to hear.

The seventeen year old sighed slightly as he looked at his twin sister, removing his mask to let her see his forest green eyes, along with the scar that ran down his right eye. "It will be okay Eve." He told her, petting the top of her head like when they were young.

Removing her own mask, she looked up at him with her sky blue iris looking at him. "So why have these two become targeted?"

"While Adam is an amazing teacher for the White Fang members, he is to emotionally attach to Blake." Her brother explained to her. "Blake, on the other hand, is slipping badly. Three miss kills on targets we set, due to them somehow knowing the White Fang were after them. As well as the location of one of our safe houses being leaked." He stated "A safe house, which she was one of the few to know its location."

Before anymore could be said, an explosion is erupted from the other side of the car that Adam and Blake should be in.

Putting their masks back on, becoming Hansel and Gretel once again, they moved to see what was happening. Hansel more hoping that the idiots haven't decided to ignore orders, by planting explosives.

By time they have moved through the door, the other end of the boxcar had been blown open.

Through it they could see a Spider Droid fire a powerful blast in the direction of Adam, while Blake had moved out of the way.

As the moved to the other end of the boxcar, the man catches the blast with his sword, absorbing it, causing his body to start glowing.

The robot seeing its attack had fail, caused it charge before jumping toward him in attempts to crush him.

Seeing what Adam was about to do, Hansel pulled his sister to the ground, as the bull-fuanus slashes out with his sword. The attack not only disintegrates the droid, but the trees in the Red Forest causing their leaves to fly into the air, as well as the top half of the boxcar the twins were in.

As the light dimmed the two pushed themselves up.

On the over side of the flatcar, Adam had ran back towards Blake, who was standing on a separate train car standing near the connector between the cars. She had pulled her weapon out, to sever the connection.

"Adam, I order you to detain her!" Hansel's voice called out.

The twins have now found the final traitor among the White Fang, both twins were charging in the direction. Hansel having pulled out a communicator and give the aerial teams the all clear to descend.

Adam turned away from them to face her, reaching his hand out to her, but Blake shakes her head.

"Goodbye." Blake spoke for the last time, before she severs the connection and starts to drift away out of his vision.

"Gretel!" Hansel called to his sister, who nodded and used her semblance, transforming her weapon into its crossbow form.

There was a reason why Gretel has never missed a shot.

Her semblance allowed her to see a target great distances away, like a sniper. Only her semblance not only locks onto the target, but would inform her of where the less armoured part on the target's body was.

For Blake, it was the bare skin just above her kneecaps.

"Locked-On." she stated as the crossbow begun to build power, more than enough to blow the girls leg clean off. "Fir-"

Gretel cried out in pain as the bullet entered her shoulder, causing her own round to fire and blast against some of the trees in the forest. The girl whimpered as she grasped her shoulder, in hope that the pain would stop.

The fired round, came from Adam's own gun.

"You bast-"

Another shot was fire, blasting Hansel's sword from his hands. Sending it down the flatcar, the redhead had pointed his weapon directly at Hansel's chest. "Not so strong without your weapon." Adam stated, pulling out his sword.

"You're making a mistake, Adam."

He let out a scoff. "Am I? Yet I'm the one holding a sword." He stated, pointing it at Hansel. "So long you little bastard." He growled, swinging it down.

Acting on instinct, Hansel brought his grappling arm out. The device was destroyed, but it was enough to stop the blade.

"Got you." The young-faunus growled, grabbing the redheads blade and bring it down to his knee, snapping it in half.

"How did yo-"

Adam never go to finish that sentence, as Hansel grabbed his head and smashed him into the ground, pinning the man down.

"Flight team, we need medic now." Hansel called through the communicator. "Gretel is injured." He stated as two Bullhead's flew overhead.

One moved down to start collecting the dust, while the other landed closer to them.

Several White Fang grunts leap out and took over with pinning Adam down, biding his hands and feet together so he couldn't do anything. Hansel moved to his sister's side, where a medic had removed the bullet from her shoulder and bandaging it.

"She'll be fine." The medic told him, trying to calm him down. "She just needs rest now." He added gently, as he got some others to help move her onto the airship.

Looking over at the traitor, he saw the grunts lift him off the ground and dragging him to the airship.

Hansel stood in their path. "You should have known better traitor," he spoke harshly, smacking the redhead across the face. "You're not going to die right away, I'm going to make you suffer to the point that you will be begging for death." He turned to the grunts. "Get him out of my sight."

The grunts didn't need to be told twice, as they moved at a quick pace.

Hansel pulled out his communicator, he contacted the pilot for this Bullhead. "Take them right back to HQ, make sure Gretel is taken straight to the medics and that bastard is locked up tight."

_{Roger.}_ The pilot replied, as the airship took off into the air. Leaving the second one behind, that was collecting the stored Dust from the boxcars.

Before moving down the train, to help with the Dust extraction.

Hansel stopped and looking back at the track, the front half of the train had now disappeared on down. "We will meet again, Blake." He snarled darkly. "Just you wait." Before he walking down to the second Bullhead.

* * *

This is the end of the chapter.

Just to clear up confusion.

When they are on White Fang duty, Harry is known as Hansel and Evelyn is known as Gretel. When they're in private or nowhere the White Fang, then they go by their birth names.

_**Next Chapter:**_ A month has passed, the new selection of students are heading to Beacon for the new year intake. Among them are certain students, ones who uses this day to observe and sort out targets form allies.

Please review.


	2. Arrival

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Nor do I own anything at all to do with RWBY or to do with Black Rock Shooter.

Thank you to everyone who has favourite and followed this fanfic story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter update.

Non-Story Related Note.

I just wish to point out, I haven't abandoned Rise of the Night Sky. I've been busy with my real life at the current moment to focus on my stories. The chapter is coming along well, hopefully it will be updated soon.

Story Related Note.

I wrote this chapter as well as the plotline, with the idea that Team CFVY was a first year team, which was proven otherwise in, The Field Trip. But because I've already planned it out, for the purpose of this story, I'm keeping Team CFVY as a first year team.

Please enjoy chapter two.

* * *

The day was bright and clear as one of several large airship was transporting students to Beacon Academy, on one ship everyone was broken into their own groups. The main groups was that you have the Faunus on one side, the humans on to other.

Some of the humans were mocking the Faunus present on the ship and taunting them that they shouldn't be here.

The leader of that small group, for this airship, was the one who had burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, indigo eyes, and stood very tall. He was wearing silver-grey armour with gold trim, underneath the armour, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

He was the worst among them, many couldn't or didn't want to speak back against him, as he was swing a giant mace from side to side as a threat for those who did.

Among the Faunas, that were keeping to themselves, seated and leaning against the wall of the airship was Hansel and Gretel, two aces of the White Fang.

Neither the male nor female were wore their White Fang mask, which marked him as Hansel and Gretel.

The male was now wearing a buttoned up long-sleeved black shirt, with a sleeveless forest green hoody over the top. From the waist down he wore black pants with a white belt around the waist that held his symbol on the belt buckle, the black piece of Ying/Yang. Finally, he had black combat boots on his feet.

The girl, on the other hand, was now wearing a long-sleeve white dress that went down to her knees, with noticeable biker shorts sticking out from the bottom. A potions like belt around her waist that held many different kinds a cased dusk, with the buckle of the belt holding her symbol, the white piece of Ying/Yang.

On her feet she was wearing knee-high combat boots, with heels on the soles of them. Plus she also wore a burgundy coat that went down to her ankles and a matching coloured witch-like hat on her head.

Of course they both hard armour pieces, as well as their weapons and gadgets, but they were locked away in their bags until they needed them.

As of right now they weren't known as Hansel and Gretel, the two most feared White Fang members. They were known as Harold and Evelyn Trail, twin Faunus who received an invite to Beacon when they signal handily wiped-out thirty Beowolves.

Something that isn't easily accomplished between two people that weren't trained at Beacon. But they protected a village of people, both human and Faunus, that sponsored both the invite and the scholarship.

Right now on this airship, the only thing that was stopping Han…I mean, Harold from moving towards the brute and thrashing him till he bled, due to the words the male was saying against the Faunus, was the fact his sister was sat right next to him, holding his hand tight so he wouldn't move.

"…my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Catching their ears, looking from the corner of their eyes, the two could see a tall blonde head hugging a younger red head.

Looking at the girl, seemed to spark remembrance into Eve's eyes.

"Is that…"

He brother slightly nodded his head, not to draw attention to them as he replied quietly. "Yeah, that's the one that interfered with father's '_work_' the other night when he was in town."

The girl couldn't help but narrow her eyes slightly, she took in the redheads body details and commented. "Doesn't she look younger then seventeen?" was the question asked.

Seeing as the two…sisters, or cousins, one could say by the way they act, wasn't really that quiet as they talked.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." The blonde haired spoke up.

But the redhead seemed to shake her head. "I don't want to be the '_bee's knees_', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" the blonde asked confused.

"Of course I'm excited…I just…" Red started, trying to find the right words as she sighed. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"Well I guess we got are answer." Harry whispered into his sister's ear, cutting out the rest of their conversation.

Before his sister could reply, their attention, as well as everyone else in that area of the ship, was drawn to the newscast on Vale News Network playing.

The anchor was talking about the '_failed_' robbery attempt, before showing Roman Torchwick's mug shot.

The news anchor Cyril speaks. _'The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department.'_

"Very unlikely." Eve whispered, to which Harry snorted slightly. This did gain some looks, especially from the large brute who looked at them with narrow eyes.

'_Back to you, Lisa.'_

The mug shot soon changed as the co-anchor, Lisa Lavender, appeared on screen. Behind her, multiple photos of Faunus demonstrators were holding signs saying, _'WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!'_ This was followed by the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks, the mark of the White Fang.

'_Thank you, Cyril.'_ Lisa said as she began to speak. _'In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…' _

Whatever she was going to continue saying was cut off, with the rest of the news feed, as a hologram image of Glynda Goodwitch, right hand of Headmaster Ozpin at Beacon, had replaced it.

"_Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"_ the hologram greeted, before introducing herself _"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."_

Many of those on the airship were talking among one another in amazement.

"_You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

She finished with a light nod, before her hologram disappeared from the screen, allowing everyone to have a clear of Beacon Academy.

_[Everyone please brace yourself, we are now beginning are decent upon Beacon Academy.]_ It was spoken over the speakers, causing people to make sure that they are ever sitting or leaning against something to support themselves.

No more than a few seconds later, the airship leaned slightly as he descended downwards towards the landing platform.

"Well, this is our new home for the next four years." Eve continued to whisper, as her brother nodded.

"Let's make sure we get done, what needs to be done." Harry whispered back, as she nodded her own head.

There was a sudden jolt as the airship landed on the platform.

_[Please mind your step on the way out, we hope you all enjoyed your flight.]_

The doors open, revealing that the airship had docked at the entrance of the school.

Many rose to move on out, among them, a blond hair teen had moved faster. Upon stepping outside, you would see that he had moved to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

"So this is Beacon." Eve spoke, couldn't help but keep some looks of amazement out of her face.

Harry had nodded his head as they had walked out of the airship, looking up at the school before them. "This is where were going to be spending the next four years."

As they walked along the path, the twins had to suddenly brace themselves as a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity had occurred. While it was a small distance away from them, the shockwave still hit those around it.

"Unbelievable!" A screech was heard, looking over to the centre of the explosion, any and every one saw a soot covered Weiss Schnee standing opposite '_Red_', though the soot soon faded. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"So that's the Ice Princess." Eve said, watching the white haired girl started to scowl the red head one.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Schnee's voice could still be heard, while 'Red's' was quieter.

Harry just shook his head. "Well she certainly is living up to the expectations of a spoilt princess."

The loud white haired girl's voice could still be heard. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so...watch where you're going!"

"Let's get going Eve, there's nothing-"

Eve blinked as her brother stopped in his sentence, his eye narrowing. "Harry?" she asked, but when she got no reply, she looked in the direction he was.

There, walking towards the two girls holding a dust bottle that have been flung over the courtyard by the explosion, was Blake Belladonna, the traitor of the White Fangs.

Eve instantly realised that her brother was going on the offensive, as he had reached into his bag, most likely to grab one of their dust grenades. "No." she told him, in a hushed voice to not attract attention, as she pulled his hand from his bag.

Looking at his little sister, he sighed and nodded his head. Knowing for a clearly fact that there were too many eye witnesses around, some that would clearly rat them out.

Hansel and Gratel were well known, especially for those who feared the White Fang. However, the lucky side was that fact that no one had ever seen them or caught them on film. This meant no one present would recognise them by looks or their weapons.

This meant they didn't need or want to blow their cover.

He allowed his sister to pull him along the path, which lead on to the academy's main hall. As they drew closer, it appeared to hold more and more first year students, who were outside before heading in for the orientation.

Since they still had time to spare, and not wanting to be among a large crowd, they twins moved off on a side path that lead to a small clearing area that had a fountain and garden present.

A real calming area, one where people can just sit and think.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

A condescending voice spoke, bring the boy out of his thoughts.

Looking to the side, he saw the idiot back from the airship standing a small distance away, in front of a Faunus girl. He had small group of guys standing behind him, it seemed he already started building a powerbase.

What was his name again? He mentioned it when he was boasting. Caiden, Caryn…um…Cardin, yep that's the one.

"A freak, wondering all alone." He snared, with a nasty smirk. "I can see why, a freak like you shouldn't show you face around your superiors." He stated grabbing her ear and pulling, as the girl cried for them to stop.

It showed he was the leader, as those behind him laughed at the idiot's taunt. Harry had to shake his head, compared to the White Fang, these guys acted more like the Axe Gang, typical thugs.

The kind where the leader makes stupid speeches while forcing their lackeys to laugh.

'There's always one.' The boy thought to himself, as he pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to the small 'gang' of males. "You know, if you keep this up, you will be kicked out under the lines of abuse."

That seemed to have caught their attention, as all eyes of the gang turned in his direction.

"If it isn't the wolf from the ship." Cardin spoke, letting the Faunus girl's ear go. "Do us all a favour and piss off, we'll deal with you later." He stated, turning back to the girl.

What he didn't realise, when he let her ear go, the girl had ran for it out of the courtyard.

"It seemed she's had more important things to do." Harry told them, as Eve had moved to his side.

That being said seem to have annoyed the big brute, for the fact the 'beasts' outright ignored what he told him to do, and for the fact that he just lost them there play thing until the orientation started.

"Well then, if you don't mind we'll be going." Harry finished, as he turned away from them to face his sister. When a hand clenched on his shoulder.

"Listen here freak. If you're not careful, freaks like you will be put down." Cardin growled at told them, making the two his new hit bags, though his eyes lingered on Eve a bit long. "However, I'm sure we could get some fun out of her, before sh–"

Whatever Cardin was going to say next was stopped dead, the male wolf Faunus fist made contact with the big guys face, sending him flying back, knocking into the guys behind him, and sending them to the ground.

"This is your one and only warning." Harry hissed darkly, his eyes showing nothing but hatred. "You will keep your hands away from my sister, you racist scumbag. Otherwise I will personally castrate each and every one of you."

To make his point, he pulled out a sharpened knife from behind his back. This alone had caused some of the boy's present to back off slightly, after all, he had a weapon and they didn't.

It seemed the idiots had left them, along with their other belongings, they had back at the hall.

The male Faunus watched as the '_gang_' had pulled their '_leader_' to his feet, pulling him away. Harry lowered his blade slightly and sighed in relief, turning back to his sister.

"I'll break your bones, you fucking freak!"

The hairs on the back of his next suddenly flared up, he turned around just in time to see Cardin bring his mace down on him.

On instinct, from his training, his handing moved fast to behind his back to pull out his sword. Only it wasn't there.

It then struck the wolf-faunus, it was still locked away in its case, in his bag. The small dagger in hand, could no way possible block this giant mace, plus he was too close to dodge to the side, since the force from the mace's Dust release impact would still hit.

'_Shit.'_ This was all he could think, shutting his eyes and waited for the hit to come.

Only it didn't come.

Instead, something giant and heavy had struck the ground between them, before what could be best described as a gong echoed around the area.

A sound that caused Harry to cover his ears, since the gong's echo was stronger in the ears of a faunus, then that of a human.

Finally, opening his eyes, the lad saw what it was, that defending him from Cardin's mace. To his surprise, it was a large gold and grey coloured wheel. The wheel-like shield was both, huge and heavy looking.

A split second later, the owner of the shield had sped passed him, to the point she was before Cardin. She swung her broadsword with one hand, which was pure black with golden markings, which disarmed the brute of his mace.

The taller lad growled at her. "You bitch, get her." He yelled to the guys behind him, only they didn't move. "What are you idiots doing, I said get her!"

Looking back at his newly created gang, the lad blinked. Each and every one of them had been subdued by what appeared to be thread.

"I believe this is over." A male's voice spoke, as standing off to the side was another faunus, who appeared to be the one that was controlling the strings.

Cardin growled more. "Why you…"

"I believe that is enough."

Looking over, they all saw Glynda Goodwitch herself stomping in their direction. Her face held a look that wasn't all too pleased.

"Not a word, Mr. Winchester." She snapped, as the big guy was about to speak. "Never in all my years, I have known first years fight, especially between faunus and humans. But fighting before you're even officially enrolled!?"

Both groups didn't make eye contact, as they looked at the ground.

"Mr. Leon, Miss. Izuriha." She spoke, looking at the male faunus with the threads and the girl with the sword and shield. "Thank you for stepping in and stopping this."

She then turned her direction towards Harry.

"Mr. Trail, while I don't approve of you pulling a knife out on others." She spoke disapprovingly. "I will overlook it this one time, as the remark Mr. Winchester was about to make, shouldn't even have be said."

She then turned her direction towards the group of boys, who were now free of the threads.

"You lot, inside, this second." Glynda stated, simply and clear. "I will be talking to all of you later."

Glynda then looked at the rest of them.

"You lot, please make your way into the hall." She told them, before heading off herself.

With the mess cleared up, Harry was able to get a clear look at the one he helped and the two who aided him. Two of them were Faunus, which were either a Deer or Lion.

The girl he had helped just before, the one that was having her ears pulled, was the Deer Faunus.

She hot pink hair, which was tied into a waist-length pony tail by a yellow ribbon, plus had twin ahoge on top. Along with baby-pink eyes, with features of shyness on her face as she was looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

It seemed she now had her weapon on hand, which was surprisingly, given her shown nature, an old fashion halberd that seemed to have Dust engraved into the handles and along the blade.

The boy, one the other hand, was the Lion Faunus. Only he didn't have the ears, but a tail instead. He had messy, short aqua blue hair with a black streak shaped like a V, and piercing grey eyes.

Looking at his weapon, it was now understandable how he control them. His weapon took the form of gloves that have claws on the end, attached to his waist was a set of dust made threads. Threads that are manipulated through the gloves.

"Um…thank you." The girl said, the timid nature was present in her voice, bowing her head slightly.

"It's no problem." Harry replied, waving his hand slightly. "I'm Harold." He greeted, holding his hand.

The girl didn't take it, as she bowed her head again. "I'm Diana, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The names Zeo." The lion-faunus greeted, taking the free hand and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harold."

"Likewise." The wolf-faunus replied. "Plus thanks for your help."

As Eve thanked the Faunus for his help, as well as introducing herself to the two, Harry had turned his eyes to the final one that had helped them, as she put her sword away in the sheath at her waist.

He watched her walk over to the giant wheel-like shield and lift it with simple easy, completely ignoring its immense size and weight.

Looking at her, he was surprised to see that a non-Faunus had even lifted a figure to help.

Her eyes were a golden, which matched her blonde hair that was tied with a pink ribbon in a side ponytail on the right, with clips in the back of her hair. She was wearing a collared long sleeve black shirt that had a yellow tie and a white vest over the top, only instead of buttons there were ribbons. Finally she wore a black skirt, which went down below her knees.

Then there was the features that really caught his eyes, you couldn't tell how far it went back because of the sleeves, but she had a metallic gauntlets claw-like hands. The same could be said for her feet, as you couldn't tell how up it went because of her skirt, but she had black metallic thigh-highs, probably, with razor sharp yellow wheel boots.

He would have thanked her then and there for the help she gave, but one of the professors had emerged by this point and directed them on into the hall, as he was looking for latecomers or those who were lost.

As the small group headed in, none had noticed a blond-haired teen male looking their direction with a pale look at what he had just seen. The red-haired girl beside him, had stars in her eyes at seeing different weapons in action.

* * *

Within the Beacon Academy's main hall, loud sounds echoed around as it was pact with those who were here to join the academy.

A good chunk of those present were from Vale. However, you did have those that came from the other three kingdoms of Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo.

Looking to one side, it would seemed that Cardin and his group were stood of to the side. Seemingly looking for the ones responsible for injuring them, though was unable to go anywhere since a professor was watching them.

Tough luck for them.

Turning his head to look to the other side, the wolf Faunus had caught the eyes of a group of Faunus. A group that seemed to be looking back in his direction, looking in wonder.

Holding his right wrist out slightly, Harry ran three fingers of his left hand across the wrist like claw marks. He smirked slightly when they made the same markings back before moving on, it seem his plan has word so far.

A few years back, he convinced his father to smuggle some White Fang members into Beacon Academy. The marking he made on his wrist, was the marking to signal they're a member of the White Fang.

They would have to be careful, since Ozpin could be dangerous if he found out about this.

The sound around them had died down as all the attention was drawn to the stage, to where Headmaster Ozpin was readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll…keep this brief." The man spoke into the microphone, looking around the hall. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He continued in a rather detached way. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

The whispering among the students could be heard, but the man continued on.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Having said those final words, the man moved himself off the stage.

At this point, Glynda had step forward to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins." She informed them as she looked around. "Be ready, as there are one hundred of you present, but only forty of you will remain here as students after the initiation. You are dismissed."

The student begun to talk among themselves, as they were guided to the locker rooms in groups of twenty. The Harry was a part of the third group, while Eve was in the fourth group that headed on in, looking around you had to keep track of where you were going, otherwise you would easily get lost.

Eve kept mostly to herself as they walked through the hallways, unlike her brother, the girl wasn't use to having humans close to her. If her brother was around, the yes she was fine, but by herself she tend to stay away.

Having been in thought, she didn't realise that the one in front of her at stopped walking, until she bumped into the back of her.

"Ow…" the Faunus muttered, rubbing her nose.

Looking at the girl back of the girl she bumped into, Eve could see she had long silver hair that was tied into a braid, which was held together at the base by a single, sharp, blade.

As the girl turned around to face her, the girl had a stern look on her face. You couldn't see her eyes, due to the fact she was wearing a huge visor with a single red eye in the centre, the visor has two massive ear-like constructs coming out of its sides that skim past the back of her head.

"Um…sorry." Eve replied weakly, as she noticed a chocker around the girl's neck, two things were written upon it. '_Aurora_' and '_#2_'

The girl in questions said nothing, as she turned away from the faunus and continued on after their group. Once they were a distance apart, the Faunus let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay?"

Eve jumped slightly as the voice that snuck up on her.

Turning around, she came face to face with a pair of green eyes, not forest green like her brothers, but a darker pair. Blinking slightly and taking a step back, she saw that one that snuck up on her was a female with wavy dark green hair.

But what made Eve calm down around her, instead of keeping to herself, was noticing the squirrel-like ears on her head, and the bushy tail swaying from side to side behind her.

"Um…"

The girl chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that." She apologised. "I'm Ophelia, it's nice to meet you."

The girl blinked, as she was shaking the smiling girl's hand. "It's fine…um…" she wasn't use to talking to people that weren't well known with her brother. "I'm Evelyn." She introduced back.

Soon, Eve had to smile slightly as the two talked, near the back of the group, as they continued on their way. Soon enough the group entered the locker rooms, the professor that had guided them, had turned to greet them properly, in the section of lockers that was numbered within seven hundred.

The professor had gesturing at the devices as he informed them.

"Until the end of the initiation, each of you will be assigned one of these loan lockers to store your weapons and any extra armour. For those that continue on after the initiation, you will be given rocket-propelled lockers that can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."

Looking around, he nodded seeing that they understood what he said.

"Good, so stall your weapons and get changed, lunch and sleeping bags have been prepared for you in the ballroom."

With that, the professor turned and left the students, who had made their way over to the loan lockers, begun to open them and store weapons.

Around the corner in the five hundred section, Eve's brother was standing in front of his open locker. He was storing his items inside.

His mind was in thought, this was due to the cryptic messaged he received a few minutes ago. He deciphered it easily enough.

The message was from Neopolitan.

The first part, was to inform him that they had set up base a White Fang base in the centre of the city, right under the Vale's police department nose. They were already on the start to gain more member.

The second part, was to inform him that there would be a White Fang meeting in a month's time. They had aligned it to a weekend day, so the two twins could easily slip away saying they needed to buy some stuff.

The final part, was a simply good luck for tomorrow initiation.

As he closed him locker up, as loomed shadow had appeared in place. Signalling that someone was standing behind him.

Taking his training into consideration, he breathed in softly, before turning around.

Standing there behind him was a large, powerfully built man with long, dark red hair, and blood red eyes. Slung over his shoulder was, what could be best described as a cannon lance.

The first part was a giant barrel, which made it look like a handheld cannon. Loaded inside the barrel was a large blade that had a chain attached, which could allow him to wield the blade at long range. Then at the hand, his hand disappears into a small box-like area where the trigger most likely is.

He didn't say anything, as he eyed the wolf-faunus in front of him.

Harry recognised him, he was on the same airship as him and his sister. Cardin mentioned his name, it begun with B. He thought for a second, not breaking the eye contact, when it hit him.

Brandon.

The large guy's eyes narrowed, seeming to have gotten a good idea in his mind.

"Watch you back, Faunus." His deep voice spoke, as he turned away and walked on down the row of lockers, until he was out of sight.

Harry didn't know why, but that person…he looked, familiar…did they meet before?

"You shouldn't think too hard." A gentle voice, spoke behind him. "Otherwise, you will end up with a headache."

Turning around, he saw that it was a girl standing behind him.

Looking at her, he noted she was a pale young girl with eyes that are always closed and wispy white hair with black tips. She has a small ahoge pointing out of her hair. Despite her eyes being closed, she seemed to be aware of her surroundings.

Harry also noted a collar on her neck, which two things were written upon. '_Vivian_' and '_#3_'.

"Yeah I guess so." He replied, as she smiled in a mysterious way.

Walking passed him, Harry watched as she walked a small distance before stopping. "Make sure you don't stray from the trail, Hansel."

Forcing himself not to react, he replied calmly. "Who's Hansel? I'm Harold."

"My mistake." She replied, releasing an innocent giggle. "I'm Vivian. I'll see you again soon, Harold." She said, as she continued to walk. This time not stopping.

Leaving a wolf-faunus alone in the locker room, wondering if it was a simply mistake or did she know…

* * *

As the late afternoon kicked in, everyone was in the ballroom changed into their pajamas.

Like told, a buffet table had been set against the wall to one side, while the sleeping bags had been pulled out around the area. From those sleeping bags, you would had those that were pulling bags closer to others to lie down and talk.

Looking around the hall, from all the candidates for the initiation, Eve had indeed counted a total of one hundred students that were present. Out of that hundred, only twenty of them were Faunus, the rest being humans.

Because of this, small groups of Faunus had separated themselves from the bigger human groups, not wanting to be made a target of by certain individuals. The individuals that were even right now, mocking those Faunus present.

She continued looking around.

Her brother had asked her keep a look out for potential allies they could recruit, as well as look after the Dust Case besides her while he changed.

The list of strong allies on the human side wasn't very long. This was mainly due to the fact, she didn't know if they were discriminative against Faunus or not. She has noted a few names, or rather nicknames and descriptions, but not a lot.

The Faunus side, however, she did notice quite a few. Having written a nickname and description down on the list to show to her brother.

"Looking for possible teammates already?"

Eve jumped slightly, startled once again. Seriously, if Neo found out about this, the umbrella girl would be doubling her torturing training sessions.

Looking up, she saw that it was Ophelia who had placed a sleeping bag, not that far from Eve's.

"Yeah, kind of." Eve replied, going along with what the girl said. The girl brushed her blonde hair back, as she watched the dark green haired girl pull out two blasters and started to clean them. "Are those your weapons?"

Ophelia smiled, nodding her head. "Yep, I haven't given them a name yet, but they have helped me when I need them." she explained, holding one out for Eve to look at.

Taking one of her two identical weapons, Eve looked over the blaster and could easily note that it was modelled after a revolver.

It had a tactical rail flip-up sight on the top of the blaster, this would help her judge distance. By the detail you could tell it was an old version, as many weapons nowadays have the new laser guider. But they were very expensive, plus not many would sell one to a Faunus.

The blaster's turret advances clockwise, which she notice when she pointed it upwards and pulled the trigger. Opening it, which flips out to the left side to reload, she noted that the rotating turret could hold up to six cartridges.

Closing it, Eve looked at the overall guns appearance. It has been kept in brilliant condition, used a few times by some dents, but still well looked after.

"It's in great condition." She replied, handling the blaster back as Ophelia thanked her.

Eve felt something move to the left of her, looking to the side, she could see that it was her brother having moved a sleeping bag next to hers.

"How goes the list, sis?" he asked her, taking the list that she handed to him and read through it. Looking over it, she watched as he ever put a cross or question mark next to it. Crosses were instant 'no'. Question marks were classed as a maybe.

"Who's that Eve?" Ophelia asked, as she had watched the male faunus lay besides Eve.

"Oh this is my twin brother." The girl replied, tapping her brother's arm to get his attention. "Harry, this is Ophelia, Ophelia, my old twin brother, Harold."

"Nice to me you." The girl replied, shaking his hand.

"Likewise." He replied, blinking slightly.

As soon as the squirrel-faunus went back to cleaning her weapon, Eve leaned closer to her brother. "Well?" she asked.

"Hmm." He mused, looking over what was left on the list. "There are a few that show promise, but we have to remember Eve." He said, passing the list back to her. "Whoever we are paired with, will without a doubt sometime over the next four years discover are White Fang identities." He told her in a quiet voice, near whisper so not even Ophelia and her advance hearing could hear.

Eve bit her lip, having not thought of that.

Whoever they were paired with, will most likely to find out the White Fang identities. This means they needed allies on their side, knowing that doing so, they won't be ratter out to the professor or headmaster.

Harry smiled as he watched his younger sister think. His ear twitched as he heard some commotion across the ballroom, it was happening between three girls that seemed to be standing in front of a fourth.

Shaking his head, he turned back to his sister. "Get some sleep Eve, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, goodnight."

"Night." He replied, laying down on his sleeping bag. Wondering what tomorrows initiation was going to bring as he slowly closed his eyes. The realm of sleep, taking hold.

* * *

_End of Chapter._

Okay to clear some things up.

Apart from RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY, the six other first year teams are going to be nothing more than oc's. Out of those oc's only Harry's team and the team leaders from the other five first year teams will have appearance descriptions. Others will just be mentioned by name.

Secondly, when watching the episode: _**The Shining Beacon, Pt.2**_. You could see had good number of students there for the initiation, but looking in episode: _**The Emerald Forest, Pt.2**_. There were a total of twenty chess pieces, so only twenty pairs of two, forty students, could have passed the initiation.

This is why I changed Glynda's wording a bit.

Finally, if you hadn't caught on, yes, Kagari Izuriha/Chariot is from Black Rock Shooter and is going to be present in this story. Only slightly altered with a modified background, which will be mentioned soon.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The initiation has begun, partners are being formed as they race to the temple, to earn their spot. Of course, the way isn't going to be easy as they have to fight the Grimm in their path.

_Please review._


End file.
